


Silver Quarantine

by nitro9



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Quarantine, Romance, Silver Bucket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitro9/pseuds/nitro9
Summary: Jane has simple needs. The FBI met his demands so he's working with his best friend, and he has an Airstream motorhome. Life should be perfect. But Lisbon wants nothing to do with his Silver Sovereign. And since she started dating Marcus Pike, she has become even more distant. When a case forces them into quarantine, Jane is glad to have time with her. There's just one problem...
Relationships: Patrick Jane & Teresa Lisbon, Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon, Teresa Lisbon/Marcus Pike
Comments: 17
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, life is still crazy with this global pandemic, so I embraced this one. Thankfully, it's all fictional. Hope you are all healthy and holding up well, I'm glad to meet so many new fans of the show! I've got four chapters for this one. Crossposted at ff.net

Jane glanced over at Lisbon before he made the last turn. She was on her phone, tapping at the keyboard. He frowned. They had spent a lot of time driving together over the years, to and from crime scenes. She had never been so easily preoccupied before. The silences used to be comfortable, the banter easy. Since their move to Texas, she either avoided him completely or kept their time in the field strictly to the point. Professional of course, always professional. He missed her friendship.

He pulled up against the curb, thankful it was a quiet neighborhood. There were a lot of conveniences with the Airstream, but finding a parking spot could be a whole other issue.

Lisbon smiled at her phone and tapped again before putting it in her pocket and undoing her seatbelt.

"Did you figure out your date?"

She bristled and shot him a glare.

"If you don't want me to know -'

"We're working," she let herself out, shutting the door hard behind her.

Jane scrambled to catch up as she strode towards the Craftsman style house across the street, large pillars defining a wide front porch. "You were the one texting. How's Marcus?"

"Fine. He's picking me up for lunch."

"Ah. That's why you let me drive. I was hoping to interest you in a tour." He put his hands in his pockets and nodded back towards the large vehicle.

"I already looked in the back." Her voice was high, dismissive.

"One glance from the passenger seat doesn't reveal the best features."

She shook her head. "I don't know how you live like that, Jane. It's impractical."

"On the contrary, it's been perfect for out of town cases. All the comforts of home, always where you need it. What's not to love?"

He watched her purse her lips, swallow her answer. What he wouldn't give to know what she really thought, what was holding her back.

"Can we stay on task, please?"

"Of course." He surged forward. "We don't want to keep Marcus waiting."

Her step faltered as she geared up to defend herself. Jane didn't stop to listen. Did she realize how her attitude had changed since she started dating Marcus Pike? He had hoped… well, he tried not to think about it. If she liked the guy, he didn't want to get in her way. But it was getting harder to stay impartial when it seemed like every time he mentioned Pike she was punishing him for something. And she kept parading the relationship in front of him — lunch dates in the break room, stolen kisses in the fishbowl that was the FBI, taxi rides to early morning crime scenes.

He walked past her, hustled up the steps, and knocked on the front door. He rocked on his heels and smiled tightly as she joined him on the wrap around porch.

"He's a good man," she stated.

"I didn't say he wasn't."

The door opened and Lisbon smiled, leaving their conversation behind as she became the job. Had she always been that good at hiding? "Mr. Davies? I'm Teresa Lisbon, this is Patrick Jane. We're with the FBI."

The man pushed up his glasses and studied her badge. "FBI? I already gave a full statement to head of security and the police."

"The case has been transferred to us. We just have a few follow up questions."

"Yes, of course," he beckoned them in. He wiped at his balding forehead with a handkerchief as he led them through an airy living room into the kitchen. He gestured towards the table. "This all right?"

"That's fine," Lisbon sat while Jane hovered behind her, studying the artwork. A few family photos and a floral picture in a nice frame.

"Can I get you anything? Lemonade? Iced Tea?"

"No thanks."

"Tea would be lovely," Jane interjected, turning slightly to address him.

He nodded and walked the few steps to the cupboard to retrieve two glasses.

"Mr. Davies," Lisbon started. "We don't need to take up much of your time. We read your statement. We noticed a small discrepancy we wanted to clear up."

"Where were you on Friday night?" Jane prodded.

He paused. "Am I a suspect now?"

Lisbon glanced at Jane, and forced herself to smile instead of the glare she wanted to send towards him. "A routine question, if you don't mind."

The aging gentleman poured the tea and wiped at his forehead again before stashing the hanky in his shirt pocket and picking up the glasses. "Fridays I play poker with a group of guys. I had them over here. We've been doing it for years." He set one of the glasses down on the table for Jane and drank from the other himself. His hands were shaking.

"Your wife didn't mind?" Jane asked, curling his hand around the cool glass.

"She passed. Couple years ago."

"Sorry to hear that," Jane muttered.

He smiled sadly. "I have a lot of extra space. The guys usually crash here, if we've been drinking."

"And you didn't know Reggie Martinez?"

"I mean, I work security, I know his face and his name. But he died at home, I'm a little confused why you came all the way out here."

"We don't believe it was a usual home invasion," Lisbon sighed.

"I'm sorry?"

"We're the FBI, Mr. Davies," Jane chided him. "You didn't think we were called out to investigate an ordinary murder, did you?"

"I don't understand."

"We found a hidden wall safe in the victim's house, evidence that it had been broken into."

"A lot of people have safes. Heck, I have one. I'm not getting your point." His head was bobbing back and forth between them like he was watching a tennis match. He sucked in a deep, labored breath.

"You should know… He worked in the bio-lab."

"Odd hours too if I recall correctly, but that's not so unusual for these scientist types."

"Not all of his movements could be accounted for. His supervisor noticed some serious discrepancies —"

"He was messing with some nasty stuff," Jane grinned. "Completely unauthorized."

The handkerchief was out again, sweat poured down his face. His breathing was shallow, making talking difficult. "What does that have to do with me?"

"You looked up his file. His home address."

Mr. Davies glanced to his right and licked his lips. "A couple weeks ago, I had to verify his new access card."

"We believe Mr. Martinez brought some of these unauthorized experiments home with him. There were some other vials left behind. We're not sure of the exact nature of what was taken, but used incorrectly, it could be very dangerous."

Their suspect was white as a sheet, perspiration dotted his forehead. "What would he —" he clamped his mouth shut.

"Mr. Davies. Where were you on Friday night?"

"I was here, like I said." He wheezed. "But a couple of the guys, they wanted to have some fun."

"Was Reggie targeted specifically? Did they know what he had?"

He shook his head, "I collected a few addresses that day, I don't—" he squeezed his eyes shut. "No one was supposed to die."

"We need some names."

He coughed, deep and wet. "Am I under arrest? I'm not saying more without my lawyer."

Lisbon took a long look at Jane, then stood slowly, taking out her handcuffs.

"I can't bring him back in my Airstream," Jane pointed out.

Lisbon sighed. "Marcus will be here soon, we'll handle it."

"That's a damper on your date."

She blew out a long breath. "Mr. Davies, you're under arrest for - Mr. Davies?"

His handkerchief was shaking uncontrollably, his eyes rolled back in his head. He went down hard on the kitchen floor. Lisbon went around the table to help him, calling his name. "Jane, call 9-1-1."

Jane was already dialing, his half-drunk glass of tea on the table.

The shaking stopped, his lungs rattled as he struggled to breathe. Lisbon loosened his shirt at the neck and rolled him into a recovery position. She shook her head at Jane in bewilderment.

X

The ambulance arrived in six minutes, but it was too late.

Jane and Lisbon waited outside while the paramedics did their thing.

"Teresa," Marcus called, coming towards them briskly.

"Marcus, you didn't have to come," she protested as he caught her in a tight hug.

"Nonsense, I was already on my way. If I can help-"

She squirmed out of his embrace. "We've got it handled, it's not your crime scene."

Pike ducked his head to catch her eyes. "Hey, it's not always about the job." Jane turned away as the look lingered. "You okay?"

She nodded once and Pike stepped back. "Good," he murmured. "Jane," he said in a late greeting.

Jane smiled at him weakly. "Pike."

"Hey, is that your Airstream?"

Jane brightened. "You want a tour while we wait?"

Lisbon rolled her eyes, but Pike wasn't looking. "Yeah, sure, sounds great."

Jane led them proudly towards the side door and ushered them inside.

Lisbon and Pike went towards the front of the vehicle between a couch and the dinette. Pike looked around with interest as Jane joined them.

"This looks really nice. Did you do any work on it?"

"The previous owners fixed it up, she's in great shape."

"You really got the FBI to buy this for you?"

Jane spread his hands. "With the right information…"

"Didn't you have a whole list of demands? I heard Teresa was —"

"Where do you sleep in here?" Lisbon cut in. "I don't see a bedroom." Pike's face fell, but he didn't push his line of conversation.

"Both couches turn into beds, and the dinette too."

"That's a lot of space!"

"Not a lot of privacy," Lisbon observed.

"There's a curtain along here," Jane tugged at the divider that came across the middle. "It makes a decent master suite. And there's curtains for every window." He went towards the back of the Airstream, between another couch and the kitchenette. "Everything I need to make a decent breakfast." He demonstrated the different areas. "Tea kettle, stovetop, fridge. Got a little oven there." He moved father back. "Storage space, bathroom..."

He stepped back to let Pike investigate. "This is a great set up." He turned to Lisbon. Babe, we should get one of these."

"For what?"

Pike shrugged. "Driving around. You have family in Chicago, right? We could go out there."

She came up behind him to peek into the bathroom. "Flying is faster," she said into his ear, then turned back again.

He straightened. "Well, yeah, but sometimes it's about the journey." He looked to Jane to back him up.

Jane pursed his lips and made a gesture of solidarity.

Someone knocked on the door. Jane opened it to reveal a paramedic and someone in a hazmat suit. His eyebrows went up.

"Hey," the paramedic opened with. He hiked his thumb back towards the house. "Your guy didn't die of natural causes."

"Poison?" asked Jane hopefully.

"Maybe."

"Not poison," he amended, his eyes straying back towards the hazmat suit.

"We may have been exposed to a virus," he admitted. "I called in a hazmat team to clear the house."

Lisbon pushed herself forward. "We're investigating a murder off site with potential access to a virus. The victim worked at Z-Strand Pharma, and some unauthorized vials were missing from his personal safe."

"You have some names?"

"Not yet."

"Did you say virus?" cut in Pike.

"Are we going to need one of those outdoor shower things?"

Lisbon glared at them.

The paramedic smiled, but it didn't convince Jane. "We'll finish this report, make some calls, figure out what we know." He craned his neck to look inside the Airstream. "You have what you need to stay here awhile?"

"All the comforts of home!" Jane boasted.

"Good. If we have to do a lot of contact tracing, our quarantine quarters are going to fill up. We can set you up for a couple nights in the back lot."

Lisbon's face glazed over. "You what now?"

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. How long were you in the house? What kind of contact did you have with the deceased?"

"We drank the same tea," Jane looked at the hand that held the glass with betrayal. "He coughed on me."

"I administered first aid."

The paramedic's smile left his eyes. "We'll finish this report and get you fixed right up."

Pike fell back onto the nearest couch.

Jane held steady, but his fingers were fidgeting as he forced a smile. His thoughts were roiling as Lisbon shared everything they knew about Mr. Davies and his connection to their other victim.

X

As soon as they were cut loose from the scene, Lisbon got on the phone. Abbott conferenced in the rest of the team as they realized what they were up against. Jane prompted her with details as they drove. He had noticed a photograph in the house that may have been the group of guys they were looking for. Afterwards she made her way to the back to call her brother Stan.

They were directed to a back lot of the hospital and Jane pulled into a wide empty spot. "This must be where they set up temporary units," he mused. They didn't have to wait long before a hazmat crew joined them. One uniformed woman came inside and asked them questions about their health. Jane was allowed to help hook up the water and electricity before she had them change into hospital gowns and took their vitals. Outside two individuals set up an airlock by the passenger side door so they could accept essential deliveries.

Lisbon looked like she was going to lose it when she realized their clothes and phones were being taken in case of contamination.

"I can't wear this for two days!" she exclaimed, her voice high and tight.

Pike rubbed her back. "I'm sure someone can bring you a go bag."

"It's the middle of a case and the shit just hit the fan. There isn't time for that."

"It's your lucky day, Lisbon. I have a full closet," Jane informed her.

She crossed her arms and sat as far back on his couch as she could. "So we all get to wear suits?"

"I don't sleep in a suit."

"Even better, we get to live in Jane's pajamas," she grumbled.

Pike bit back a laugh that made Jane grin.

He turned his back on them to pull open a drawer.

"Whoa, too much," Pike exclaimed.

"Jane," Lisbon bit out. "Cover your ass."

"Whoops," he straightened and pinched his gown closed as he turned around. He winked at them. "Got that out of the way."

Pike chuckled nervously next to her, crossed his legs and turned himself towards her to avert his eyes as Jane continued his task. Lisbon stared unseeing as their reality sank in. This was really happening. Pike's hand found hers and he leaned into her. "It's just a couple days. We're safe, and we're together. We'll make the most of it." He squeezed her hand and rested against her in a weird soft of sideways hug.

She let him take this comfort, squeezed his hand in return. But his words didn't reassure her. If she had the choice of who to spend quarantine with, she would have been fine with just Marcus. Even one on one with Jane would have been okay, she knew how to hold her own with him. But both men together? With no where to hide? Her stomach felt like lead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this continues to amuse! The angst is building. Time to check in with our favorite couple and their third wheel, Jane.

Lisbon and Pike were cuddled together on the front couch. Lisbon was wearing a plain white undershirt and some cinched up blue plaid pajama pants. Pike had opted for a dress shirt and dark blue pajama pants. They made a funny pair, Lisbon's pants baggy with wide rolled cuffs and Pike's landing just a little high above his ankle.

They weren't talking, sitting together with their thoughts. Lisbon was over analyzing every twinge her body made. A headache was starting, a tightening in her neck and jaw. She recognized that symptom. She idly wondered how many cups of tea she would need to drink to equal the amount of caffeine she normally got from coffee. She licked her lips and settled farther into the cushions. Jane would know. That knowledge didn't make her feel any better.

The bathroom door clicked open and the man in question appeared, his dignity restored with slacks and one of his island shirts. He was the last of them to shower, his hair damp and untamed. He stopped at the kitchenette and put some water on to boil.

Lisbon looked over at Jane idly, then found it hard to look away. She had watched him make himself at home at countless crime scenes and interviews over the years. But this was his home. He moved with an ease that she hadn't observed before, long fingers pulling down objects from hidden places with precision.

He glanced towards them and smiled without breaking his movement. He pulled down a small appliance that looked suspiciously like —

Lisbon perked up, eyes locked on it.

"Pike, would you like a cup of—"

"You have coffee?"

Jane grinned at her eager interruption. He pulled down a vacuum packed bag without looking. "Yes, I do."

Lisbon was by his side in a moment, leaning in to smell the aroma of the beans. She took the bag from him, a local roast, unopened. The coffee maker had a small grinder attachment. She breathed in deeply again. "Why do you have coffee?" she asked, eyes closed in enjoyment.

"I spend a lot of time with FBI agents. I know what keeps them happy."

She had a genuine smile on her face for the first time all day. He pledged to himself at that moment that he would do his best to see that smile as often as possible during their forced stay. He tried to take the bag from her to prepare her brew, but she glared and hung on tight.

"Sure, I'd take a cup," Pike stated.

Jane put his hands up in defense and retreated to his tea as she figured out how to operate the grinder and make it just the way she liked it.

X

Not too much later they received a delivery of hot hospital food in divided foil trays, some additional meal kits to heat later, and a bag of groceries to fill in the gaps with healthy snacks, milk, and fruit. It wasn't gourmet, but they were hungry enough to eat without complaint. Jane cleaned up the foil and drummed his fingers on the dinette table. They had already settled into a routine of where to sit, the couple on the couch and Jane at the table.

"Well, the night is young," Jane observed. "What shall we do with our time?"

Lisbon wrinkled her nose at him and Pike looked around the small space uncertain what their options were.

"I have cards -"

"No," Lisbon cut him off. "He cheats," she explained at Pike's questioning look.

"Technically, counting cards is not cheating."

"No, but cheating is."

"You wound me, Lisbon. Here I am, just looking for a friendly game —"

"Don't play innocent. It's never that simple with you."

"Sounds like there's a story there," Pike went fishing.

"He can't help himself. Even when we're not playing for money he —"

"You dealt me those Aces. It wasn't cheating."

Pike leaned back a little to get more comfortable.

"You would still read everything from our body language."

"I'll play blindfolded then. With one hand tied behind my back."

"You can do that?" Pike asked, clearly the rumors about Jane's skills had become exaggerated as they circulated around the office.

"Don't be ridiculous. Point is, he's both a liar and a lie detector."

"I try my best," Jane answered with mock humbleness. He turned and stretched his left arm along the top of the bench seat, opening himself. "You've always been a fine poker player, Lisbon. You know how to read me better than anyone."

She crossed her arms stiffly. "That was before."

Before Red John split our lives, before you left, before you showed up making demands and not following through. He wasn't sure which event she referred to, but he could feel each accusation in her glare.

He blinked twice to cover his reaction to her words. "So let's have a little refresher. Get Pike here up to speed too."

Lisbon cocked her head at him. "What are you suggesting?"

"A little exercise. We'll each tell a story from when we were younger, with a little embellishment. Every lie is best when it's grounded in truth."

"So… we mix up the details?" Pike clarified.

"Change anything you want. Make up a different shirt color, win a fight instead of losing, fudge the dates, whatever. Just make us believe it."

"You first," challenged Lisbon.

Jane nodded. "All right. When I was a teenager, still traveling with the carnival —'

"That's it, that's the lie," interjected Pike. He looked at Lisbon for her approval, but she just shook her head at him.

"Keep up, Pike, we're just getting started. One year we set up in this small town in North Dakota. Real sleepy place, we didn't draw good crowds until we'd been there a week. So me and my buddy Pete, we had too much free time on our hands. He was older than me, and we both had serious girlfriends. We decided to prank them. Pete worked with the animals sometimes, he had access to the cages. We planned to liberate a couple of snakes for the girls' trailers. That part was easy enough. But we stopped to visit the elephant on our way in, and what we didn't realize was that her gate didn't latch properly. Daisy was always real sweet on Pete, she followed us halfway across the grounds before there was enough of a fuss that we realized what happened."

"Oh no!" Lisbon called out.

Jane leaned forward. "She was a smart girl, she knew she wasn't supposed to be out. She was staying just far enough behind, and thought she was getting away with it." He laughed at the memory, his eyes crinkling, and Lisbon couldn't help but join in as she pictured Daisy strolling through the carnival.

"So what's the lie?" Pike asked, all business.

Jane straightened and laced his fingers together on the edge of the table. "You tell me."

"The elephant seems too obvious…" he mused.

"The words are only one part of the story," Jane reminded.

"You're too good to give anything away," Lisbon chided.

"We all have tells, just like in poker."

Lisbon looked away in concentration, then flicked back. "Something with Pete. Was he already married?"

"Bingo," his eyes were shining in pride.

"Did you go through with it? The snake prank?"

"Uh, yes we did."

"I can't imagine that went over well with Sam."

"You know them?" Pike asked, surprised.

Lisbon nodded. "And the elephant."

"No, it did not," Jane answered the earlier question.

"And your girl?" Pike prodded.

Jane's smile saddened. "After the initial shock, she declared it was cute. She didn't want to return it. Her mother on the other hand…" He pursed his lips and turned aside, blinking rapidly. The silence lengthened as he composed himself. He lifted his head and rubbed his hands together. "Right, who's going next? Lisbon?"

Lisbon took her cue and blew out a long breath to prepare. "Right. Senior year of high school, I was asked to prom by this guy named Woody Squire."

Pike's eyes widened and Jane smiled and shook his head before focusing again.

"Woody was awkward, but a nice enough guy, so I agreed to be his date. But then, I don't know what happened, if he was trying to be cool or if it was some sort of identity crisis, but he started wearing eye liner. All the time. Not a deal breaker, in fact, it seemed to give him more confidence. It was fine. Then, a week out from prom, he pierced his lip. At home, by himself." The guys started snickering and she nodded with them. "Yeah, but it got worse. Prom night, he shows up at my house, decked out in his light blue tux, lip swollen to the size of a tennis ball."

Pike was laughing so hard, he was crying. Jane grinned. "You still go out?"

"Well, I had the dress. He wasn't dying. I took out the ring, fixed him up with pain killers and an ice pack, and we went and had a great time."

Pike wiped at his eyes. "Please, tell me the eye liner was the lie."

"Nope."

"Good pick, humor is a good distraction," Jane encouraged her. "You went, but it was a bust. He was too shy to dance, and the lip thing made it so you couldn't even talk."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Also… it was your junior prom. You were dating Greg your senior year."

She became distant, quiet. "Oh yeah, you met Greg."

"Who's this guy now?"

"My — perfectly normal — steady boyfriend. I think seeing me with Woody gave him the confidence to finally talk to me."

"They were engaged." Jane tattled.

"Seriously?"

"He proposed after graduation." Lisbon shrugged. "We were too young. It wasn't going to work."

"Heart breaker," Jane mouthed to Pike behind his hand.

He smiled, then shifted uncertainly. He looked between them. "So… did you read each other's tells, or do you just know each other well enough to find the holes in each other's stories?"

Jane nodded thoughtfully. "It is harder to lie to people who know you well."

Lisbon caught his gaze. There was an honesty there, a vulnerability. She lingered in it.

Pike slapped his knees, breaking their connection. "Well, makes it easier for me, I guess." He checked he had their attention and continued. "After I trained at the police academy, I had a hard time finding a job that fit. So I tried my hand at bounty hunting for awhile. I learned pretty quickly that there was a shady side to the business. Long story short, one of my bounties turned out to be a kid. I didn't know it until after I'd spent my last penny tracking him down. We were in the middle of nowhere, then my car breaks down. It becomes painfully obvious there are other hunters looking for him, and they are all desperate. These guys are shooting at us or double crossing me. It was ugly."

"Wow."

Pike nodded. "But this kid, he wasn't defenseless. I mean, once we were cornered by this wild animal and there was this weird glowy light —"

"Um, Marcus?" Lisbon asked gently.

"Yeah?"

"Was the kid green? With pointy ears?"

He paused, considering his options, then leaned back with his shoulders slumped. "Okay. You got me."

Lisbon closed her eyes and laughed softly into her hand.

"Your delivery was decent, but…" Jane started.

"Too much. Yeah, I'm a terrible liar."

Lisbon turned to him. "Don't feel bad, honey. I like that in a man." She placed a hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek softly. Pike leaned into her.

Jane snapped his fingers. "I just remembered, I picked up a movie I thought you'd like."

"Who would like?"

"You have a TV in here?"

"I like to watch a movie now and then." He opened a cupboard and tossed over a movie before pulling down a small flatscreen TV with built in DVD player. He set it up on the end of the kitchen counter, pointed towards their couch.

Pike laughed. "An art heist. Nice one."

"Yeah, alright, put it on." Lisbon tossed the movie back to him and settled on the couch with Pike. They had to sit on it sideways for the best viewing angle, Pike stretched out and Lisbon between his legs and leaning back against him. Jane's smile faded as he turned around and saw them cuddled up together.

He handed the remote over as the menu screen loaded. "I'll make popcorn," he excused himself. Maybe a movie wasn't his best idea.

x

Lisbon woke up in an unfamiliar place. Someone was snoring nearby. The windows were dark, but some light filtered through the dividing curtain and she was able to get her bearings. She was on the couch in the Airstream, a blanket tucked around her. Marcus was the one snoring, the dinette converted into a bed. He didn't look comfortable, but it didn't seem to matter.

She heard some clinking from beyond the curtain. Jane must still be up. She sat up and wrapped the blanket around her before going to join him, knocking softly on the counter before pushing the curtain aside.

"Hey," she said in greeting.

"Hey," he acknowledged, then took down another tea cup. "Did I wake you?"

"I don't know." She rubbed her eyes. "Something did. Not important. Can't sleep?"

"I'm making chamomile."

"Does that help?"

"Have a seat, I'll bring it over."

His bed was folded out. She climbed onto it with her blanket still wrapped around her and sat at the foot of it with her back to the wall. She brought her knees up and let her head lean back, looking up at nothing. She was still tired and cozy, her thoughts lazy.

"Why an Airstream?"

"Hmm?"

"You could have asked for a house, or anything else, really."

"I've always wanted one."

"It's not even new."

He turned and handed her a teacup. "Careful, it's still hot." He sat next to her, blew on his tea, ran a free hand along the upholstery. "I asked for this model specifically. Did you know, keeping one of these maintained and running, you will never make money on the sale. It's a commitment, harder to upkeep than a house at times because you need specific parts. Airstreams are top of the line, well built, beautiful silhouette. My dad could never save enough money to afford one." There was a soft admiration in his tone.

A few things clicked into place in Lisbon's mind, things she hadn't considered before. "Correcting something from your childhood?"

"If only it were that easy." He blew across his cup again and took a small sip of tea. "It should be a good temperature now."

Lisbon was holding her cup in both hands, enjoying the warmth. She drank and made a small grimace. "It's like drinking flowers."

"Basically. Water steeped in flowers," Jane corrected.

She yawned. "You want it?"

"You can set it on the counter for now."

"Nah, I'll hold it until you're ready."

He took another, longer, sip from his own cup and relaxed. His presence was solid next to her, familiar. Like so many late nights at the CBI, in her office or in his claimed attic space. So many shared silences. She relaxed further into the cushions.

"You ever miss the CBI?" she asked.

"At times." He shifted a little to match her posture. "It feels wrong to look backwards."

She realized a little too late all the negatives that could be associated with their history. "No, sorry, you're right. I'm -"

"There are a lot of good memories," he said softly. He was looking at her, holding his tea and just... existing with her. Content. "And the FBI is all the better for having you there." Her heart sped up just a little. "And Cho," he added before turning back to his tea. And they were level again.

He drained his tea and reached for her cup. She felt the loss of it's warmth, and found herself leaning towards Jane. She turned onto her side to watch him. She yawned again. "Tell me about the island."

"What do you want to know? A lot of the highlights went into those letters."

"How often did you see dolphins?"

His lips quirked at a memory. "There was one time, the currents were warm..."

Her eyes were heavy, his voice soothing.

Jane watched her after she fell asleep. It felt like a very long time since they had talked like this, without any mistrust or anger creeping in. Such a simple thing, but a longing filled his heart.

It was times like this he allowed himself to feel, that he allowed himself to be honest with himself. But he was all too aware of the man beyond the curtain. She had chosen someone else.

So he settled her into a more comfortable position, turned off the lights, and took her spot on the other couch. He sighed into the dark and stuffed all his feelings away again. There was another day to get through.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one… it's a roller coaster. Sorry, not sorry. Scream if you have to.

She was wrapped in Jane's scent, cozy and warm; and being kissed, softly and insistently, her eyelids, her cheeks, her lips. Oh, she hoped this wasn't a dream.

"Wakey, wakey, Teresa."

Marcus. Of course. Not a dream, but she felt slightly betrayed. She did not want to analyze that.

She ran her fingers up his muscled arm and kissed him back. Sweet, familiar. He smiled against her lips and increased the pressure. Pushed her back into the pillows.

Jane's pillows. Images flashed through her head. Tea and sunlight. Golden curls. A lazy smile.

She couldn't do this. Her senses were betraying her, teasing her with something she couldn't have. It was all wrong. She turned aside so Marcus' kiss met her cheek. He didn't get the message and kissed her now exposed neck.

"Marcus," she chastised softly.

"He's asleep."

"Maybe. Doesn't matter." She squirmed, upsetting his rhythm. "I'm not doing this in his bed."

He sighed and dropped his forehead to her shoulder, his breathing shallow. "Nah, you're right. What are you doing over here anyway? I didn't expect to wake up next to Jane." He dropped a kiss on her shoulder. "He is not as pretty as you."

She struggled to prop herself up on her elbows, making him sit up and give her more space. "I woke up during the night and he was making tea. I must have dozed off again while we were talking."

He leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Want me to make you breakfast?"

"Sure."

He stood up and looked in the cupboards, and briefly in the fridge. "No cereal." He froze. "Shoot."

"What is it?"

"I just remembered I left a box of granola bars in my car. They're gonna be melted."

She hummed in acknowledgment.

He stared off into space for a moment, then smiled apologetically at her. "Small rain check, babe. I'm going to take a shower," he announced. They nodded at each other, then he moved to find a towel and a fresh shirt and headed into the bathroom.

Lisbon fell back against the pillows again and closed her eyes.

A couple minutes later she sat up again as a beeping started in the front of the Airstream. She heard movement, then Jane's voice rumbled. Shortly after that he knocked on the wall next to the curtain. "You decent in there?" he called.

"Come on in."

He tugged the curtain aside. "Hey." His eyes were full of sleep, his hair looked like he'd just ran his fingers through it. "Our security guy just checked in on the CB radio. They're sending a doctor over in about an hour."

"Have they learned more about the virus? Are they going to let us out of here?"

Jane shrugged. "You can ask them in about an hour." He strolled over to the fridge and peered inside. He pulled out a few items. "If I make the bacon and eggs, can I put you on waffle duty?"

She gave him a crazy look. "I don't know, Jane," she protested. "There's not a lot of room and I don't —"

He pulled out a toaster and wordlessly dropped a package of frozen waffles next to it.

"Oh. Yeah, I can do that." She smiled as she worked next to Jane. She was kind of glad that Pike gave up on breakfast.

x

Lisbon was bored. There just wasn't anything to do. The doctor had checked them out, taken a lot of notes, told them the next morning would be the earliest they could leave. Yes, they'd picked up some more people, no they couldn't share any details. Use the CB radio to notify security if they needed emergency help.

They got their phones back, but the batteries were all dead and they only had one charger. They started with Lisbon's phone, but it wasn't practical to use it for anything other than essential calls. She was anxious to get an update on the case, but she held herself in check. She couldn't do anything to help, and they knew how to contact her. It's not like she was going anywhere.

Shortly after lunch Jane got out a chess board. But it was a two player game, and she didn't have the focus for it right now. She sat at the couch while the guys played at the dinette. She smiled at them every now and then as they tried to include her in conversation, but mostly she stared sightlessly past them out the window, her leg bouncing against the floor. She just wanted to get out of here, go for a run, be able to stretch her arms without hitting another person… or furniture… or walls.

And that was another thing. Jane and Marcus were getting along far too well. Jane was actually being well behaved and thoughtful. No snide remarks behind Pike's back or trying to rile him up or tease him. It was like they were in a parallel universe. It couldn't last, she didn't trust it. She scowled at nothing and turned, tucking her legs up under her. She opened up a book and pretended to read while her thoughts kept churning.

A rhythm started, breaking through her melancholy. Singing. Upbeat. Spice Girls? She registered with surprise that Jane was up by the driver's seat, bobbing his head to the music. She hadn't even noticed him move from his game. Pike presented himself in front of her, holding out his hand in invitation.

She let herself be pulled up, let Pike lead her in a simple back and forth, but she was still confused. She wrinkled her nose towards the stereo. "I thought we said essential use."

"Trust me, Teresa. You need this."

"And you let Jane poke around my phone?"

"You have the best music," he explained. She snorted in response. "For this purpose at least." He paused and met her eyes seriously. "We're all feeling it, Teresa. Better than slowly going mad while we wait."

The music got louder and Jane whirled past them with some hand flairs. "Less talking, more dancing!" he shouted and proceeded to break it down.

Pike skimmed his hands down her waist as he turned his head and started to bob to the music. He let her go and somehow managed to execute a tight turn without stepping on any toes and let loose with his own shimmy dance.

Lisbon watched the two men for a moment, touched that these two idiots cared enough to make fools out of themselves in an effort to cheer her up. And they really were going all out. She bit back a laugh as Jane did a pop and lock wave with his arms. Lisbon's foot started tapping and she let her shoulders find the rhythm.

"Yeah," Pike whooped.

"There it is!" Jane encouraged. He spun and slapped at a light switch and the front living space was suddenly illuminated only by the outline of light around the curtains and a string of white twinkle lights. Were those always there? She didn't care.

They danced with abandon. It didn't matter that they were at risk of getting sick, or that only one of them had clothes that fit properly, or that they were stuck in the back lot of a hospital. Now they were in an intimate night club with a very relaxed dress code and as long as they avoided each other's feet, it didn't matter what their dancing looked like or how bad their singing was. The stress finally melted away.

Suddenly the music cut out. Lisbon stopped and pushed sweaty hair out of her face as she tried to figure it out. Then she realized her phone was ringing. She jumped for it, unplugging it to answer. "Lisbon."

"Cho. Pizza's in the airlock."

Lisbon went to the window and Cho, standing in the parking lot, lifted one hand in greeting. "You solved it."

"Yeah. Good news, they didn't know what they had. They weren't trying to spread anything. Bad news, they got themselves sick. Two dead bad guys, still contact tracing. Feeling okay in there?"

She glanced at Jane and Pike, breathing heavy and trying to cool down after their dancing. "We're fine. Has anyone who was exposed second hand gotten sick?"

"They're not talking about that. I'm taking the next shift with you guys. Is the CB working?"

"Um, yeah, it should be."

"I couldn't get through. Probably the music."

Lisbon suddenly wondered how long he had been standing there, what had he seen? She would have blushed if she wasn't already rosy cheeked from exertion. "Sorry about that."

"Okay. Don't let the pizza get cold."

"Yes, sir," she exaggerated with a broad smile.

He ended the call.

Lisbon dropped her phone back in the front and turned to get the food. Two boxes from a local shop. She dropped them on the dinette table and beamed. "Case closed pizza, gentlemen."

"That smells great!" said Pike, gravitating towards her. He plunked down in one of the dinette chairs.

Jane brought over some plates and three cold beers.

"Where were you hiding those?" Pike asked accusingly.

"Rationing. I was waiting for good news."

Pike moaned his enjoyment as he bit through a long string of cheese. "So good." He put the slice down while he finished chewing. "This is an old tradition for you guys, right? Like from your California days?"

"Pretty much every case." Lisbon confirmed.

"That's cool. Reminds me of when we met," he only had eyes for Teresa now. Jane shifted and looked away, which made Lisbon's smile fade a little. Pike didn't notice. "I'm really glad you took a chance on me. On us. This whole quarantine thing has got me thinking, you know? All the different ways your life can go, how things can change so fast. What if we have been exposed to this virus? What if this is our last night?" Pike watched the liquid swirling in his bottle, then his eyes flew up to meet Lisbon's. "Any regrets?"

She was in the middle of taking a bite of pizza. It paused there awkwardly. They had kept their conversation light for the most part, an unspoken agreement. She didn't know what to say. Regrets about what? Her eyes flashed towards Jane, and she increased the size of her bite to give herself time to cover her slip.

"I regret letting you in here. Downer." Jane flashed a grin to lighten his words, then finished his drink and set his bottle in the sink.

Lisbon smiled briefly while she chewed and she shook her head.

"Well, I'm really glad I'm here," Pike stated. "Real glad." He took a drink and set the bottle down, fidgeting. He turned briefly to the other man. "Would you indulge me, Patrick. I'd like a little privacy with my girlfriend."

"I can't promise not to hear anything."

He wriggled in his seat a little. "I know. Please?"

"Oh, don't." Lisbon held out one hand towards him. "Marcus," she warned.

"It's all right. I'll make some tea." Jane grabbed another slice of pizza to go and drew the curtain behind him in one smooth pull. There was silence on the other side until he started running the water. Then Pike's voice rumbled quietly. He strained to make out the words, but without being able to see his lips moving, it was meaningless noise.

The kettle filled and he flipped off the water to set it on it's base to heat.

"...they want me to run it from D.C." Pike said.

Jane's ears perked at that. He shuffled closer to the curtain.

"It's a great job, you can't turn it down."

That was his Teresa, focusing on the job. Very practical. Jane nodded in agreement.

"I know when something's real. And when it could get serious. I feel that way about us. Do you... feel that way?"

Jane held his breath, leaning towards the curtain, straining to hear her.

"Yeah, I do."

Dread settled in his chest. What did that mean? The water boiled and the kettle clicked as it shut off, making him jump. The next few words were lost as he got out the tea cup and box of tea. As it steeped, he strained to hear again.

"What if you came with me?"

Wait, what?

"What?" Lisbon echoed his thoughts.

"I'm asking what if... We went to D.C. — you and me, together? What would you think of that, Teresa?"

Jane took a step back and braced himself against the counter. His hand went straight into his tea, spilling scalding hot liquid on his fingers. He yelped and hissed as he fumbled to right the cup and clean up the mess.

The curtain pulled back and Lisbon was there. They blinked at each other, frozen for a moment. She never looked more beautiful.

"Jane, you okay?"

He set the cup in the sink. "Yeah, just spilled my tea. Burned myself."

She came closer. "Run it under cold water." She reached across to turn the tap on for him, didn't step back as he soothed his fingers under the stream.

"That was surprising," he said, speaking softly to let the running water cover his words.

"Yeah," she replied, staring at his hands, not showing any shock that he had been listening. "It… wouldn't be a bad move," she mused.

His heart sank. "Is that what you want?"

She continued without emotion. "Marcus has some contacts there. There are some good jobs."

He wanted to tell her she already had a good job. She didn't need to leave Texas — leave him — to find a better one. "More political, maybe, but also more clout," he said evenly. "It's not all about the job, though. I'm sure Marcus has more in mind."

"Yeah," she agreed. "He's a straight shooter, lays it all out. I like that."

"So you've said." He knew too well the implications of that statement for himself. He weighed his next words carefully. "The timing though... You haven't known each other very long," he trailed off and she nodded.

Emotion bubbled up as he looked at her. He didn't want to let her go, but was she ever really his? She was always trying to fix him. He relied on her, on her consistent presence in his life. But this wasn't about him. Did she need his blessing, his prodding, to take this step towards her own desires? She deserved to live her life, she deserved to share it with a good man.

He swallowed hard. "I really want you to be happy. That's the most important thing to me - that you do what makes you happy." His voice stayed low, but was filled with an urgency that made her finally turn to look at him.

She searched his face, then uncharacteristically bit her lower lip.

"Okay?" he pressed.

She nodded once, then looked aside again. Something started to brew in her expression, an anger that was becoming all the more familiar and puzzling to him.

"Hey," he said gently, turning off the water. "What did I say? What did I do wrong this time?"

"Nothing." She wiped at her eyes angrily. "It's nothing that you did."

"O-kay." He drew out the word, reading into her statement. "Teresa, you made it pretty clear when we started working together again that you wanted to live your own life. You didn't want me underfoot. I've done my best to give you space, let you make your own mark on the FBI — which you've done admirably. And for your part, you've been avoiding me, making me go out in the field with Cho, or," he made a slight face, "Fischer."

She crossed her arms defensively. Her foot started tapping and her knuckles turned white as her emotions festered. "What happened between you and Fischer? On the island."

"Nothing," he sputtered. "We spent some time together, but nothing happened. I was lonely, she spoke English."

"You were gone for two years!"

"I needed to sort myself out, and I really didn't want to do it in jail."

"You should have talked to me, told me your plans."

"I sent you letters!"

"It wasn't, they weren't..."

"You liked my letters," he reminded her, reaching out.

She jerked back from his touch. "That's beside the point. After everything, I deserved more. You should have —"

She had a lot to say. Lisbon was finally talking to him, giving voice to her anger. It was raw and real, and had a lot of fuel. So he shifted his hands into his pockets, gave her his full attention, and Patrick Jane listened.

x

Cho sat in his car reading a book. He wouldn't have minded better accommodations, but this was way better than a stakeout. The only thing missing was Rigsby. Still, he didn't miss the taco smell and the inane interruptions. He turned the page and folded the binding back. It was quiet. Okay, maybe he missed the interruptions.

He heard something and cracked the window. Lisbon was yelling. He smiled.

The CB radio suddenly crackled to life.

"Hey, is anyone there?"

Cho sighed and grabbed it. "Cho here."

"Agent Cho, this is Marcus Pike."

Cho rolled his eyes and waited. Apparently Pike needed more than that. "Yeah?"

"Teresa is yelling at Jane."

"I know. What did he do?"

"That's the thing, I have no idea. You don't sound concerned, is this normal?"

"Sometimes. They're probably overdue."

"They fight a lot?"

"You know how Jane operates. Boss used to have to keep him in line."

"'Boss,'" he echoed. "That's cute. So..."

"It'll blow over. Wait it out."

"I don't know, Cho. She is really angry."

"Can you see Jane? Is he fighting back or provoking her?"

"I don't know, I'm in the driver's seat. Hold on." There was a creaking noise as he shifted. "Wait, it just got quiet," he whispered. "Shit, he's hugging her." There was a long pause. "She's, uh... I should break this up, right?"

"Why?"

"I'm the boyfriend."

"Are they making out?" It would never happen.

"Not exactly," he said slowly.

"Right. She's like his sister. They always work it out. Night."

"Wait. Hello? That's, uh..." He swore and the radio thumped into silence.

Cho hung up the device and tamped down his curiosity. It would work itself out. He got through a page of his book before the radio crackled again.

"Cho!"

He sighed. "Yeah."

"It's Lisbon. She needs medical attention!"

"What's going on? Something with Jane?"

"No. She started sweating and feeling faint. She's having trouble talking. Hurry, Cho."

"On it." Cho switched to his phone and called it in. He got out of the car and waited by the airlock. He could see his friends inside, scrambling, holding Lisbon upright and trying to direct her towards the door. He was powerless to help them. He pursed his lips in worry.

An ambulance came around the corner with it's lights flashing, no siren. Two paramedics in hazmat suits rushed into action, one of them set up a gurney by the entrance. Cho directed them, but it was all unnecessary. There was only one place for them to go.

Jane was yelling.

"Sir, you can't come with her," the paramedic said, muffled by his suit.

Cho slapped the side of the airlock and stared Jane down. He wasn't looking. "Jane, they'll take care of her," he shouted. "Get back."

Jane didn't acknowledge him, but he stepped back, let them go.

Cho was breathing heavily as he watched the paramedics take her away. They put her on the gurney and started oxygen. Within minutes, they were gone.

Cho suddenly felt very alone. Jane and Pike were just visible on the other side of the airlock door. Jane was sitting sideways on the passenger seat, Pike was down in the doorway on the top step. They were quiet, staring into space. Lost.

Cho pulled the radio as far as he could out of the car and went back where he could see his friends. "Hey, guys," he said. They barely flinched. "Jane, pick up."

Jane caught his eye through the plastic and reached back with one hand to claim the device. "Cho."

"You guys feeling okay?"

"She's gone."

"She's a fighter, Jane. You know it, don't give up on her. You have any symptoms?"

"No." Below him, Pike shook his head.

"I'll keep checking in with the doctors, let you know how she's doing. And if you need anything..."

Jane's pain was raw on his face. He needed out of here, he needed to be with her, reassuring her, holding her close. He blinked. "Thanks, Cho," he said blankly, and hung up the receiver.

Pike was scowling, flexing his fists, not bothering to hide his agitation. He stood up abruptly and pushed on Jane's shoulder, trying to herd him towards the living space. Jane bent, but didn't leave his seat. "Come on, let's go," Pike spat.

Jane's eyes were still dead, unresponsive. "She dealt with it. Let it be."

"No." He pulled him up by the front of his shirt and pushed him into the Airstream.

"Agent Pike," Cho admonished.

Pike turned, stone cold. "He kissed her. Right in front of me. Not… like a brother." He followed Jane, still clenching and unclenching his fists.

Cho blinked for a moment. It was a lot to process. He couldn't see them anymore. He couldn't go in there to break up a fight. "Pike!" he yelled.

A single strike, the smack of flesh on flesh. Pike came back up to the driver's seat shaking his hand and restarted the playlist on Lisbon's phone. Silent tears tracked down his cheeks as the bass started thumping again.

"Jane!" Cho called.

The blond appeared in the window. He pinched his nose with one hand and waved with the other before stepping away and disappearing from view.

Cho stood there for a minute. They were staying put, that was the job. He'd been looking forward to the solitude, now the waiting stretched in front of him. He sighed and went back to his car. He stared at his book without seeing the words.

This was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading, everyone! I hope this conclusion finds you well, I had a lot of fun with this story.

Jane couldn't concentrate, he didn't even try.

He went through the motion of making tea, only slightly hindered doing it one handed with an ice pack pressed to his nose. He kept replaying those last moments in his head. The fight, the hug, the kiss.

He hadn't planned to do it. She had finally spent her anger and leaned into him. It was like she had been defeated. Or given up. What, he wasn't sure, but his arms came around her of their own accord.

She kept her complaints to more current events — not sharing critical details during a case, abandoning agents while on the field, outright lying to their boss, the usual stuff. But it all came down to trust, and he could hear the echoes going back to other disappearances, plausible deniability, Red John.

How long would that serial killer still have a hold on them?

He whispered apologies to her. He hadn't realized how much his leaving would hurt her. How much he mattered. To be fair, he hadn't realized how much it would hurt himself either, to be away from her. He had justified it, convinced he deserved every ounce of pain. And now…

She fit there, tucked under his chin, hair tickling his nose. He swayed them gently, smoothed away the offending wisps and kissed her head. Innocent, thoughtless, comforting. He forgot for the moment that he didn't do stuff like that, not with her. She stiffened just enough to stop his motion, bring him back to himself. She pulled back and he prepared to apologize again.

The way she was looking at him, they didn't need words. They just needed this moment.

So he took it.

The memory was still fresh, given a place of pride in his memory palace. He threw out the tea bag and stood there with the steam curling around him. He closed his eyes and touched his lips - remembered the softness of hers, the way she responded to him. It made her anger afterward even more confusing.

The sting of her slap was nothing compared to Marcus' right hook. But had he read her so poorly?

After, the emotions flashing across her face, the bright flush that took her cheeks, her breath starting to come in short gasps. When did she start feeling the symptoms?

He should have noticed them sooner. They had become too relaxed, making the best of it, trying to forget the risk. Had she been hiding them, was that why she had been withdrawn all afternoon? He should have been paying better attention.

He embraced the guilt, it felt better than worrying. But they only mixed together, making his stomach twist. He sipped his tea.

In the front of the Airstream, the music stopped.

Jane dropped the ice pack in the sink and slumped into the seat at the dinette. It's not like they could hide from one another. Pike, in the driver's seat, was staring through the windshield, blank faced. It was dark outside, and his distorted image reflected back.

Pike took a ragged breath. "I was ready to offer her the world, you know? A home, a family if she wanted it. A future."

"She deserves it," Jane said, his voice rough.

"I thought... We were good together. I thought I was damn lucky." He shook his head and showed a twisted smile, the humor absent. "She has never looked at me the way she just looked at you. Not once."

"Pike," Jane started, but the man shook his head again. He didn't want to talk.

"Hey guys," the radio crackled, making them jump. "Good news. Lisbon is stable. They're letting her sleep it off."

"Thank goodness." Pike lunged for the radio. "Can we see her?" Jane straightened in his seat.

"You can ask the doctors in the morning. Get some rest."

A short laugh burst out of Pike in relief. "Not likely. Thanks, Cho."

"You guys still all right?"

Pike and Jane stared at each other, the tension smoothing out. Jane's heart was beating steady again, his breathing normal. Hope.

"Yeah. We're good. Over and out."

x

It was midmorning and the sun was reflecting off the many windows in the skyscrapers of downtown Austin. It wasn't a bad view, considering. There hadn't been much to look at from the Airstream. In fact, Lisbon considered, this hospital room was bigger than the silver bucket, and had a nicer bathroom too.

There had been some nice things about it though. More color, more personality, more life. Everything had a place, and everything spoke of it's owner. The company wasn't so bad.

Funny how quickly memories could be associated with a place. Her fingers ghosted across her lips as she thought of Jane's kiss. By the kitchenette, where they had talked in the middle of the night. Where they had made breakfast together. Where they had danced, laughed, fought.

The kiss had caught her off guard, but she had relished it. Desired it, hoped for it. His apologies were nice, but the way he held her spoke to so much more. With so much history between them, they never really needed words.

But then it was all wrong. The reality of their situation. She had a boyfriend, and he had been five feet away on the other side of a slightly open curtain.

Her blood pressure rose and her hand moved down to clutch her cross. She took some deep breaths. She never wanted to associate guilt and regret with kissing someone, especially when that someone was Patrick Jane.

And then the doubts started. What did the kiss even mean? Chaste, but not quite innocent. Was he just being friendly? They'd been fighting, was he manipulating her? Teasing? Riling her up… or was Pike the indirect target? She tried to remember how he looked at her before they came together. Had she encouraged him somehow? It was all muddled in her head, the details hazy.

She turned as there was a knock on the door. Marcus stuck his head in, deep shadows under his eyes. "They letting you have visitors?" he asked.

She dropped her hand and banished thoughts of Jane from her head. Marcus was a good man. Her first serious boyfriend in years. She smiled and moved a step towards him. She was wearing two hospital gowns, one regular and one as a robe. No chance for a wardrobe malfunction. "Marcus, come in!"

"You're not contagious?" He came in slowly, holding his hands behind his back.

"Nope."

"Feeling good?"

"Yeah."

"That's good."

"When did they let you out?"

"We got cleared first thing this morning. Guess this virus wasn't as risky as they thought." He came up to her and held out a small bouquet of flowers in a vase. "These are for you." His other hand pulled out a small duffel bag. "And so is this."

She snatched the bag from him. "You got some of my clothes? How?"

He laughed at her excitement and put the flowers aside on the bedside table. "Fischer brought them this morning with the shift change." His tone softened. "You gave us quite a scare."

She sat down on the couch by the window and pulled him with her. They settled together, their knees touching. "I'm sorry —"

"It wasn't your fault. I'm just glad you're okay." His hand found hers, his eyes gentle.

She tilted her head in acknowledgment, a slight blush on her cheeks.

He looked at their hands twined together. "I... did a lot of thinking last night. I can't make you choose. It's too much, too fast. I won't take the offer in D.C."

"Marcus. No. You've earned that job. I won't let you turn it down for me."

He clutched her hand tighter, pain in his expression. "Do you want me to go?"

"No," she swallowed, tried to explain. "I led my own unit for years, some of the best years of my life. You should have that. It's a great opportunity."

"My current job is not a bad job. I want you," his voice cracked.

She squeezed his hand and focused on her breathing. She managed a tight smile. "I forget sometimes. For so long there was nothing for me except the job. You're good for me, Marcus."

His smile matched hers, stretched thin. "What about Jane?" he asked hoarsely.

She sighed heavily and searched the ceiling for answers.

"We just spent a couple of days in a tin can," he reminded her. "We can't ignore whatever it is between the two of you anymore."

"There isn't any—"

"He kissed you."

She angled her body towards him, defensive now. "Jane does things for all sorts of weird reasons. He was out of line and I took care of it. Jane does things for all sorts of weird reasons. Half the time I feel like I'm wrangling a toddler. I knew he was going to pull some stunt with you there. It was only a matter of time. He was messing with you - with both of us. He was bored."

"I don't think so."

"I've known him for a very long time, and he has never respected boundaries. He used to flirt with me all the time, but it didn't mean anything. It never could. We both knew it, so it was safe. There's never been anything to it." Her brow furrowed as she revisited her recent memories, trying to make sense of them again.

"How much do you remember about last night?"

She shook her head at him. "Most of it, I think."

"He kissed you."

"Yeah." Dismissive.

"And you slapped him."

"Yes." Definite.

"Was that for him, or for me?"

She tilted her head in confusion.

"I just wonder, if I hadn't been there, what would have happened?"

"Marcus…"

"You and Jane… you've always had a certain vibe. You know, I asked Wylie if there was anything going on between you before I asked you out. I didn't want to step on any toes."

She rolled her eyes. "There have always been rumors. He's my friend. We've been through a lot together."

He sighed, long and slow. "It was a long night. He's tough to crack, but at least it seems you share the same delusion."

"What did he say, I mean…" Anxiety started to claw at her throat. She whispered, "We're friends. Good friends."

"I also talked to your doctor."

"He told you?" her voice squeaked.

"I put the pieces together."

A dull throbbing between her eyes forced them closed. "I can't..."

"It's okay," he said gently. "I know it's asking a lot. I hoped..."

"I don't know how to do relationships."

"Me either, it seems. My ex couldn't handle the job, it's hard to find someone who understands. I thought it could be different this time." Her face crumpled and he hastily added. "Hey, I'm not giving up on you. You think about it, what you really want. If I go to D.C...," he sighed. "The invitation will always be open to join me. Wherever I am. But I don't want you to feel pressured."

She blinked away the threat of tears. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes? No, I..." he deflated, his shoulders hunched as he blew out a long breath. "I don't want this to end. I would give you everything, Teresa."

"It's not a choice I expected to have to make. I wanted this to work," she whispered.

"If everything was easy, there would be nothing worth fighting for."

"What are our chances if only one of us is fighting?" Her tone was light, but the words were a challenge. She wasn't sure what was going on, but it seemed he was giving up.

He shrugged lightly. "I punched Jane."

She recoiled. "You did what?"

"You did it first."

"That's different. Is he okay? Where is he?"

"He's fine. Listen. Hey. Heat of the moment, he's really fine." He found her hands, made her sit. Anger simmered behind her eyes, but she stilled. "Listen. I love you. I'd fight for you any day. But…"

"But?"

He looked at her for a long time, his mouth drawn into a tight line and his eyes filling with sorrow. She softened.

"Marcus? What is it?"

x

Jane puttered around the Airstream. It was all his again. He just needed to make a few adjustments to return it to pre-quarantine status. But the memories would always linger. As he rearranged the cushions to make the guest bed back into a couch, he took up the blanket and sat slowly. He breathed in Teresa's scent.

She was so close, but always just out of reach. It had been this way for months. Years if he was being honest with himself. He sighed. He had been too impulsive. She would never forgive him for kissing her like that.

He paused as he heard a knock on the door. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now. He would just wait until they left —

"Jane? Are you in there?"

Lisbon. It only took two steps to get to the door, he was pushing it open within seconds.

"Hey," he said, taking in her appearance with starving eyes.

"Hey." She seemed uncertain. "You gonna let me in?"

He leaned back in invitation and she took the weight of the door as she stepped up into his home.

"You're really okay," he said shakily.

"I wasn't sure you'd still be here?"

"Busy morning. Discharge papers, cleaning…"

He picked up a pillow to demonstrate. Lisbon came closer and put a finger to her own eye, mirroring his black one. "He told me. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." His lips quirked up. "We hugged it out."

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't hold any grudge against Agent Pike," he added more seriously.

"I'm glad." She crossed his path to settle on the couch and smiled. "I remember how good it felt to punch you in the nose, just once."

"Hmm. You don't have that urge again do you?"

"Maybe later. We do have things to discuss. But I'd like to do it somewhere else."

"Oh?" he asked, disappointed. "Seen enough of this silver bucket, I suppose."

"Actually, can you drive us somewhere? Out of the way, a nice view?"

"You need a good place to hide the body?"

"If it comes to that." She fought back a smile, and she looked so much more relaxed than she had been recently. Jane wondered at the change.

"I know just the place."

x

The water was sparkling. Lisbon watched it, while Jane watched her. He wasn't sure how close to stand, what to say, what she wanted. He had been so terrified when the paramedics took her, he was just glad to be here in her proximity and watch her smile.

Her hair blew into her face and she tucked it back. "It's perfect, Jane. How do you find these places?"

The lake was about a thirty minute drive from the hospital. They had filled the time with easy small talk, almost normal. He had to park a little out of the way, but it was a short walk to the water. There were people around, but it wasn't crowded. "I come here all the time. It's... restful."

"Walk with me?" she indicated the nearby trail head.

"You sure you're okay? It's a couple miles —"

"I wasn't sick, Jane."

For once he didn't know what to say.

She tilted her head at him and smiled encouragingly. "Come on."

He let her lead him for a few steps before he caught up to walk beside her. The silence grew oppressive. "If you weren't sick-?"

She breathed deeply and he reveled in the sound of it. "I was having a panic attack." She looked down and let her hair hide her face.

He was caught off guard. She was the strongest person he knew, but he was well aware of the chinks in his own armor. What had gotten past hers? "Because of what I did?"

"Among other things."

The self-hatred wasn't new, but this feeling of rejection was too much. He didn't realize he had stopped walking until Lisbon's hand slid along his wrist.

"Jane." She waited for him to look at her. "It wasn't like that. You didn't do anything wrong."

He couldn't find the lie, but it didn't add up. "I shouldn't have done anything with Marcus there."

She kept walking and he followed suit. "You're always doing something. I expected it. Granted, I thought it would be something a little more crazy or insulting or illegal —"

"I was behaving."

"Yes, you were. You were being very sweet. It couldn't last, I was waiting for you to explode." She wrinkled her nose. "So why did you kiss me?"

"You're really not upset?"

"I was, and I could be again. Depends on what your answer is."

He put a hand on her arm and she stopped with him. He needed her to see him. "I wanted to."

"Hmm," she nodded, but gave little away with her expression. "How long have you been having these urges?"

"That's a very complicated question."

She started them walking again and changed her approach. "I've been angry with you recently."

"I noticed."

"I convinced myself that you had to be the one to make the first move."

"Marcus…" He pinched his lips shut.

She raised her eyebrows. "I like Marcus well enough, we understood each other. There could have been a future there. But I expected you to have more of an opinion of my love life after dragging me halfway across the country."

"Hmm."

"He did say something this morning that got me thinking."

"Oh, do tell," he encouraged with false enthusiasm.

She stopped just off the path and waited for his attention. "He said that he would always fight for me. But if he believed that I had a better option, someone else that would make me happy, he would let me go."

Jane looked at her with a touch of sadness, but such longing. She could scarcely breathe.

"You were letting me go," she whispered.

Jane looked away briefly to compose himself. He cleared his throat. "Marcus said that?"

"He's a good man," she said softly.

He stepped closer. "But maybe not the right man."

"I was starting to think the right man wasn't an option."

His arm came around her middle, nice and slow, but she held his gaze. "When you started dating him, I didn't want to get in your way. You didn't want me messing with your personal life."

Her hands moved up to his shoulders. "You've never followed the rules before."

Their breath mingled. "The rules kept changing."

She slid her nose along his. "You always know what I'm thinking."

"Not always." They breathed together, her fingers played with the curls on the back of his neck. "Teresa? I'm fighting for you now," he declared softly, then pressed his lips to hers.

Her hands tightened, holding him closer as their lips danced slowly against each other. He pulled back just enough to whisper. "You okay? Any guilty thoughts, urge to flee?"

"No," she said lazily. "I'm a free woman."

"You broke up with him?" He leaned back in shock. "He really let you go?"

"Shh," she murmured and pulled him back to her. "I was enjoying that."

He resisted, a little dazed, and she felt the first flash of concern. What if he hadn't really meant it?

"Jane? You okay?"

His eyes were bright with wonder. "Lisbon, are you sure?"

"More than sure." But guilt flashed across her face. "Jane, I was terrible to you. I shouldn't have let it go so long without talking to you."

"You are bad at this relationship stuff," he teased.

"Oh hush." She pushed at him, but he held firm, resting his forehead against hers.

"I didn't make it easy for you. I wasn't sure I could do this, if I could be good enough for you."

She framed his face with her hands. "You make me happy."

She let him search her face, let him see her truth.

They moved together at the same time, their kiss trembling with promise. When they broke apart, Jane lifted a single tear from Lisbon's cheek.

"I love you," he told her.

"I feel the same way."

They grinned at each other.

"Well, that's lucky."

He kissed her again, then pulled her against him for a hug as a family passed them on the trail. He whispered into her ear. "After our walk, I know a great place for some coffee and cuddling."

Lisbon snorted. "You really think you can get me back into the silver bucket for any length of time after the weekend we've had?"

Jane pulled away and winked. "All the comforts of home, always where you need it."

There was just enough heat in his gaze, she reconsidered. "Actually, coffee does sound good right now. After our walk, I mean."

He tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and they set off together along the path at a brisk pace, their smiles wide and carefree.


End file.
